


Goretober 2019

by Zed Blanco (Hyenalope)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Choking, Gen, Gore, Multi, Nosebleed, no betas we die like men, still enough to count, though barely on that front
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyenalope/pseuds/Zed%20Blanco
Summary: Collection of writings for Goretober 2019. From a prompts list of my own creation, featuring our boy Troy.Each chapter title will be the prompt, and none of them are connected unless otherwise stated. Tags will be updated as more chapters are posted.





	1. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy has a lot to think about, and just as much to figure out.

The scent of blood and viscera assaulted his senses as he strode down the cell block. “Did another one of you fuckers die on me?” Troy growled. He was soon met with the answer.

A cell, splattered with what had once been one of the many prisoners. Now no more than a heap of spilled innards and bone fragments on the floor, and blood smeared across the walls. If he hadn’t been expecting it, he might have been more upset but… This had to have been the third in as many days.

“What the hell is going wrong?” he mused, stepping into the cell, kicking at the heap with mud-caked boots. “There has to be a way to make this work…”

He knelt down, mechanical hand pawing through the remains, noting the shards of Eridium that littered it as well, and the gleam of purple dust in the smeared blood.

Something in that was overpowering the test subjects? Troy could do nothing more than muse as his investigation continued. Eridium did tend to have adverse effects, even on sirens if they used too much. He hadn’t known anointing them was infusing them with it, though. It was a new — and entirely baffling — discovery.

“How the fuck could anyone survive this…?” it was little more than a whisper to himself. “There’s got to be a way. Somehow. I’m fucking _something_ up _somewhere_… But where?” he finally freed his hand from the bloody mess, metal fingers rubbing together and smearing the shimmering substance between them.

Tentatively, he licked at it, the metallic tang — both from the blood and his mechanical limb — hitting him first, before the subtle taste of Eridium hit him. Even the trace amount set him on edge, Siren marks glowing softly in the dim light at the taste.

It certainly was a lot to think on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Buckle up for a big ol' gory adventure!


	2. Open Wide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little twist on self-defense.

The smells and sounds of combat hung heavy in the air as Troy scrambled to find even the tiniest bit of cover, shouting commands to his loyal soldiers as he did. It was rare a bandit clan not already _inducted_ fought back so viciously. They’d been prepared for a a few fighters, not _an entire encampment._

He’d lost sight of Tyreen in the mad scramble, eyes wide and wild as he scanned the combatants for her. Heart nearly in his throat until he heard her shouting, quickly followed by pained shrieking from unlucky souls and the high trill of her laughter.

She could certainly hold her own in a scrap, that was for sure. Far better than Troy had ever been able to before he got his mods. Probably still better than him now, but at least he was closer. He didn’t need her protecting him every second of every day.

Taking a breather as he crept around the outskirts of the skirmish, he quietly wondered if they’d leave any of these heretics alive to join them this time. He could certainly use a new plaything or two — whether they were willing or not.

Rounding the corner of the shipping crate he’d taken cover behind, he was met with a spray of gore from what was left of someone, and the culprit aiming for him next, makeshift spiked club in hand. The feral smile that crossed Troy’s face would have made even the toughest soldiers quake in their boots, but the mindless oaf barreling towards him didn’t care for anything more that the thrill of violence.

Little did he know he was about to be on the receiving end.

“Oh, so you wanna play, huh?!” Troy barked,not even reaching for his gun. His hands working quickly at the small metal clasps on either cheek and on his chin. Wide grin distorted, growing ever wider and less human as his prey approached.

Too-long tongue slavered against too many rows of teeth, in a mouth that would look more at home on Pandora’s native skags than any human. Saliva dripped down over his collars and metal enhancements, all over the fur lining of his vest. Troy didn’t care about the mess he made, all his mind was set on now was showing this poor heretic and _all his little friends_ the real meaning of terror.

_If they weren’t going to join the Children, they would die to them._

As though only just noticing what was happening, the bandit skidded to a halt and stumbled over himself in an effort to make an escape, though only succeeding in tripping over himself in his panic. Mechanical arm reached out in a flash, grip like a vice around the poor man’s ankle, and pulled him back even as he clawed desperately for any kind of purchase on the ground, screaming obscenities and desperation to anyone who would listen.

Had his mouth allowed for speech, Troy might have told the filthy bandit how no one was going to care, no one was going to come save him. No one was going to hear his last rambling words of fear as the monster descended on him. All Troy could do was _hiss_ and _growl_. A guttural and animal noise deep in his throat, teeth bared in a monstrous mockery of a grin.

Hoisting the man up with the hand on his leg, Troy twisted him about and brought him back down _hard_, feeling the very definite _crack_ of something, which only spurred Troy on as the man wheezed helplessly. His robotic grip kept the bandit from getting up as Troy dropped his weight on his chest, drawing a yelp from his prey thanks to those — probably — broken ribs.

Organic hand ripped the coverings from the man’s head and neck, relishing the absolute horror on the other’s features though the choice words he’d had for the God-King only seconds ago escaped him. The bandit did, however, find it in himself to let out a deliciously blood curdling scream. It was times like this Troy truly wished he could still talk while he was like this, but maybe it was for the best.

Still the poor soul screamed as he ripped his flesh. Steel teeth tearing muscle and scraping bone, feeling the man writhe beneath him, the taste of blood on his tongue. It was always a thrill. The crunch under his jaws as he pulled, with the snapping of tendons and wet squelch of flesh being parted from bone. He felt the bandit’s dying screams, pulling them from him with the same delicate touch one might pull a sigh from a lover.

Leaning back, he admired his handiwork as he swallowed heavily. The mangled skull stained with blood, deep divots where his teeth had dug in, dead eyes staring skyward as what little life in the bandit left him. Troy sighed, a shiver running up his spine, jaws curling into a vaguely more humanoid shape as tongue lapped over the edges. A feeble attempt at cleaning up the blood he’d coated himself in.

Hooking fingers into the eye sockets, he hauled both himself and the corpse to their feet, noting most of the rest of the fight had died down around him. The remainder of the unfortunate bandits submissive and scared. Even more so when Troy strode into their midst, corpse over his shoulder like a trophy hunt, jaw still unhinged and dripping blood and gore.

Tyreen’s look was priceless as he dropped the corpse at her feet before silently taking his place next to her, slowly working at re-assembling his face. “I see you had some... _fun_ without me… Planning on bringing that home with us?”

“Mmmmmmh… He wasn’t much fun. Have someone string him up at the entrance of this camp as a warning to anyone who might try and defy us again, hm?” Troy smirked back, finally clasping his jaw back to its original state, carefully working it back and forth with a hand. “They might not know what did it, but make sure they know that the Children were here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost double the length of day one's fill! Here's hoping for many more! Thank y'all so much for reading! Thanks to shanblackwood on tumblr for creating the lovely art that inspired today's fill. ( https://shanblackwood.tumblr.com/post/185000184077/some-nasty-troy-for-sugar-high-viking-hope-youll )


	3. Nosebleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren powers. No small undertaking.

When he’d ended that other Siren’s life, taken her powers for his own, and finally felt even a fraction of the power his sister had… Troy could hardly contain his excitement. To finally have power all his own that he didn’t have to get from his sister? It was something he’d never have admitted to dreaming about, but he _most definitely_ had dreamed.

What Troy hadn’t dreamed was ending up on his ass on the floor, nose bleeding like a faucet.

He’d just wanted a test of his newfound limits, and… had overdone it. The mighty God-King, laid somewhat low by trying to phaselock too much too soon.

With a groan he hauled himself to his feet, most of his front covered in some kind of blood. Legs still shaky as he supported himself on the foot of his bed. He'd have to clean this shit up before any attendants came in and fussed over him about it.

“Ain’t that a kick in the fucking nuts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a little drabble for this one, guys. Had bigger plans but The Boy didn't want to cooperate. Enjoy anyway! :D


	4. Asphyxiation + Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardly the execution the masses were looking for, but effective.

Troy knew too well the feeling of the last wisp of life leaving someone, the last shudder as light left their eyes. It was different from person to person, from kill to kill… Though somehow always familiar.

The one they’d brought him this time was particularly rowdy, all shouting and flailing limbs as Troy tossed him to the floor, easily pinning him down with a foot. Still he howled vulgarities and tore at the leather and armor-clad leg before him, struggling for purchase against the God-King.

“I know trying to talk any information out of you is no use, if these bastards turned you over to me you’re beyond help.” As if only to confirm what he said, the man had turned to… _chewing on Troy’s boot._

With little more than a twitch for him, the pest was knocked free, head hitting the ground with a solid _thwack_. Still undeterred, the bandit tried to scramble to his feet only to have the same boot pressed firmly to his throat. Even then he tried a few helpless kicks.

“You’re no better than a fucking animal, you know that, right?” Troy smirked, leaning down over the man beneath his heel. Slavering and rambling below him. “Or are you too far gone even for that?”

The bandit only snarled in response, making a fruitless attempt to bite at Troy. Disgusting and crooked teeth bared. Troy leaned forward more still, pressing more weight onto the boot… Onto the man’s throat. His snarl turning to a wheeze as his anger turned to realization, before turning to panic.

Still harder he pressed, the sound of the vermin’s wheezing and struggling for breath only egging Troy on. He watched as his writhing slowed, as his snarling mouth slackened. Left hanging open as Troy felt the subtle collapse under his sole. The gurgling and rattling last breath like music to the God-King’s ears.

Hardly the _execution_ the masses were looking for, but effective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined a couple of days because the Execution fill I had wasn't cooperating! (This gives me a chance to take a day off for my birthday on the 15th too~). Hope y'all enjoy Troy steppin' on a nameless dude.


End file.
